Cinderella 2015: With A Twist
by disneyscinderella
Summary: In honour of the new movie coming out March 13, 2015. I'm writing at least the beginning of this based on the trailer, so if you're finding this after the movie has come out, I'm sorry if it doesn't match up. This is just how I think the story would go. DISCLAIMER: No copyright infringement intended. All rights belong to the respective authors. For entertainment purposes only!
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: All rights go to the respective authors. No copyright infringement intended. This story is for entertainment purposes only!**

* * *

Ella could feel her hands shaking as she looked her mother in the eye, "Y- you aren't going to make it, are you, mama?" She took her mother's hand in her own, "Please tell me you'll make it through this."

Eight year old Ella Woods wasn't taking the news of her mother's ill health very well. She had known for a while that her mother was getting worse, but just like every other little girl, she didn't know how to handle it. Hot tears started streaming down her face as the woman she had come to know and love as her 'mama' was starting to slip farther away from her daughter than she ever had before.

"Ella, you have more kindness in your little finger than most people possess in their whole body." Lady Eleanor said with a weak smile, "I want to tell you a secret," she whispered, "that will see you through all the trials that life can offer: have courage, and be kind. Where there is kindness, there is goodness, and where there is goodness, there is magic." And with those words, Lady Eleanor laid her head back against the pillows, closing her eyes for the final time.

"Mama? Mama, wake up!" Ella shook her mother's arm, trying to get her to respond. When she finally came to terms with what had just happened right before her eyes, she ran from the room, screaming for her father.

* * *

-7 Years Later-

"She'll merely be your stepmother, and you'll have two lovely sisters to keep you company, so I'll know, as far away as I may be, that you'll be safe." Her father explained.

"But father, I thought…" Ella shook her head, "Never mind. Of course. When will you return? I don't wish to be left alone with them for long," she exclaimed with a heavy sigh.

"Two weeks. That's all. Then I'll be back and we can be a family once more." He smiled at her reassuringly.


	2. Chapter 1: An Unexpected Meeting

-2 Years Later-

Her father never returned. She waited by the window, day and night to see if he had just been running late, or if he had simply been carried away by his work. However, after about two months, Ella's new stepmother told her that he wouldn't ever return. This crushed poor Ella's heart, making her fall into a period of slight depression.

Lady Tremaine and her cruel daughters, Drizella and Anastasia, had turned poor, innocent Ella into their personal maid. They stripped her of her belongings and nice clothes, except for a few books that they let her keep to read in any spare time she could find between doing the different chores they chose to throw at her. She also managed to convince her stepmother to allow her to keep her horse, who she had grown very attached to.

"Get us our breakfast and then go into market to buy some more things for dinner." Her stepmother explained to her, "Are you listening to me?" She scowled.

Ella snapped her head in the direction of her voice, "What? Oh… Yes, stepmother." She continued folding the clean clothes she had just pulled off the drying rack mere moments before.

"No need to call me that." She said almost bitter-sweetly, "Madam will do." She smiled darkly, watching as Ella nodded quietly.

"Should I get your daughters dressed for the ball?" Ella asked shyly, "Or shall I wait until later?"

"It's far too early. Go… clean the kitchens or something." Lady Tremaine waved her away, a sign of dismissal that Ella had quickly learned meant that she had no more chores for a few hours.

Quickly curtsying in respect, Ella hurried off to the kitchens, taking off her apron before she rushed out to the stables, beginning to tack up her horse for her ride, which she barely got to take. As she tended to her horse, she saw the sun peaking behind the clouds, making her smile. She never really had anything to smile about, but she could already tell this afternoon would be different than the others.

She quickly rode down the dirt path she had always been told to follow since childhood, trying to escape the stress that came with each day that she spent with her stepfamily. They often ordered her to do the most ridiculous chores, most of which she figured were just them trying to push her buttons. Taking a deep breath, Ella shook her head, clearing it of all the thoughts that weighted down on her shoulders, keeping her from finding or even being happy for a simple moment.

After she had been riding a while, another pair of hooves could be heard coming up quickly behind her, causing her to panic slightly, kicking her horse into a gallop.

"Woah!" A man rode up beside her, grabbing the reins of her horse to slow her down, "Woah there…"

Ella avoided his gaze, "I'm sorry, sir. I didn't mean to disturb you. I was just riding through. I'll be out of your way now." She couldn't help but notice how handsome he was, and of course, his clothes. He had to at least be a noble.

"No, please. You didn't disturb me in any way… I just wanted to know who you were. I ride down this road every day, you see, yet I never see anyone else." The man flashed her a charming smile, making her blush deeply.

"I only get to ride two to three times a month… and at various times of the day, so it's very possible that we just don't go at the same time." Ella looked him over, biting her lip softly.

He nodded slowly as he listened to her, "What do they call you?" He asked with another slight grin.

Ella shook her head shyly, looking away from him again, "Never mind what they call me."

A small frown adorned the man's features, his eyebrows knitting together in worry, "I'm sorry."

She laughed a little, trying to lighten the mood, "It's not your doing." Her horse shifted slightly, catching her off guard. Tightening her grip on the reins, she looks back up at the man.

The man didn't laugh with her, making her slightly uncomfortable, "Nor yours either, I bet." Running his fingers through his hair, his heart sighed as he watched the beautiful maiden before him.

The clock chimed five thirty, making Ella aware that she had to hurry home to begin helping her stepfamily get ready for the ball that night, "Give me your name so I can find you again." She smiled.

"I'm merely a palace employee. My name is Kit." The man smiled kindly, "Do you have to go so soon?"

She nodded shyly, "I'm afraid so."

Kit nodded sadly, obviously very disappointed, "I hope to see you again, miss."

Unable to help herself Ella smiled right back at him, much more confident than before, "And I, you."

Giving each other one last nod, they rode off in different directions, back to their very different ways of life, completely unaware of the impact they had just made on the lives of the other.


	3. Chapter 2: Life's Challenges

** A/N: I'm sorry it took me so long to upload this chapter. I had a lot of schoolwork to get done, and then when I tried to upload it yesterday, FanFiction's server was down.**

The rest of Ella's day was thrown into chaos as she rushed to get her stepfamily ready for the ball that night. Her stepsisters kept complaining that their hair wasn't done right or wasn't tight enough. Their whines kept Ella running around trying to finish everything she needed to get done for her stepmother.

Her one true wish was to go to the ball with hopes that the man she had met in the woods, Kit, would be there to dance with her. However, she knew that her stepmother would never allow it. The plan she had devised was to sneak out after they had already left for the ball.

"Make it tighter!" Anastasia complained as Ella was trying to fix her hair, "It'll fall out and I'll look like a fool in front of the Prince!"

Drizella laughed at her comment, "You will always look like a fool to the Prince! Look at you! How could a Prince love you?"

Ella knew as soon as the Prince was mentioned, a fight would ensue between the both of them. They were in a constant argument over who would win the heart of the Prince at the ball. Lady Tremaine kept reassuring them that one of them would be the future Queen to the kingdom. Being as clueless as they were, of course they believed her.

"Is that tight enough?" Ella asked kindly, trying to keep her hold on her stepsister's hair as she fought with her sister.

Stopping long enough to answer, Anastasia's whiny, high-pitched voice sent shivers down Ella's spine, "That's good. Don't forget to put in the crystal pins. I want to make sure I catch the Prince's eye."

Her comment sent Drizella into a jealous rage, "No, no, no! Mother said I could have the crystal pins! I'm the oldest! If anyone gets to marry the Prince, it's me!"

Sighing and shaking her head, Ella tied up Anastasia's hair, going to grab the crystal pins. She was just planning on asking Lady Tremaine who should have them, "Perhaps your mother should decide. I'm sure you'll both look lovely." She smiled kindly.

"We can decide on our own!" Drizella shouted, standing up to show her authority, "I get the crystals and that's final!" She snatched the box from Ella's hands, "You're done here. Go help my mother." She said coldly.

A frown pulled down the corner of Ella's rosy lips as she curtsied, hurrying out of their room and into the chambers of the Lady Tremaine, "Madam?"

"You took too long." A harsh voice came from the back of the room, "I've already gotten myself ready."

"I'm sorry, madam. Your daughters are ready. Shall I call for the carriage?" She spoke quietly so she didn't sound disappointed.

"Yes. Do so quickly. I want to be there early so my daughters will have time to seek out the Prince's affections." She nodded, smiling darkly.

"I'll be back soon then." She walks back out swiftly, heading to the front gates, "Excuse me, sir." She called to the young stable boy.

He turned to look at her, "Yes, miss?"

"Send for a carriage. The lady and her daughters are waiting to attend the ball." She said excitedly.

"Of course, miss." He nods his head to her, hurrying off down the long dirt road, that lead from the gates of the mansion and all the way into the town.


	4. Chapter 3: Preparation

**A/N: I'm so sorry it's taken so long to get this next chapter up, I've been swamped with work and school. I had a lot of people leave reviews asking when the faerie godmother would make her appearance, so here you go. I'm now also writing this story for an English assignment, and since it is a school thing, I kinda lost my motivation to write it. Don't worry, I'll keep writing it for here.**

"It's almost time to go, ladies. Stop bickering!" Lady Tremaine fussed as she tried to fix her daughters' dresses so they looked perfect for the Prince.

Ella had finished all of her chores, immediately rushing up the stairs to try and get herself ready to go to the ball in the mere minutes she had left before the carriage arrived. She knew very well that her stepfamily would not wait for her to finish, but instead, go on without her.

Hurrying down the stairs, hoping for them to still be there, Ella smiled, "It was my mother's old dress," she says excitedly, "I can wear it to the ball."

Her stepmother nearly choked, "We're not taking you to the ball in these old rags… You'd mortify the Prince!" They laughed softly, watching her with slight scowls.

"I think it'll be just fine." Ella insisted, praying that she wasn't ruining her only chance at finding the handsome man again.

Lady Tremaine stepped forward gently touching one of her delicate sleeves, tugging on it, watching it rip, "Oh! The sleeves!" She started to pull the dress apart, bit by bit, "Oh dear… It's so fragile! It's falling to bits!" A dark smirk appeared on her lips, making her appear even more threatening, "You shall not go to the ball! No one will outshine my daughters."

Ella couldn't hold back her tears, running from the house. Hot, thick tears streamed down her cheek, turning her beautiful blue eyes puffy and red. She had finally given up all hope of ever seeing the man again.

Without being able to see where she was going, blinded by her tears, Ella ran to the balcony just above the garden. Choking down the more violent sobs, she clutched the stone wall for support. Several moments passed before she finally mustered enough strength to run down to her favourite bench I her mother's garden.

As she sat on the bench, trying to pull herself together, Ella heard an elderly voice speak from behind her, "Child, why are you crying?"

She looked at the old woman oddly for a moment before answering her, "My stepmother's ruined my only dress. I can no longer go to the ball."

"Oh dear… Well. That does present us with a bit of a problem, doesn't it?" She looks Ella over, "Why were you so keen on getting to this ball?"

"I met a man in the woods. He said he works at the palace. I believe we were both quite taken with each other… I was hoping I could find him there…" she explained, slightly shy, "Who are you, anyway?"

"I'm your faerie godmother." The old woman said with a smile.

"Faerie godmother? They don't exist…" Ella shook her head, finding it far too hard to believe that anything related to magic existed.

"Let me slip into something a little more comfortable." The woman smirked, taking out what seemed to be a sparkly blue stick. She threw it in the air, giggling as she was covered in blue sparkles, catching the wand, dressed in an elaborate white dress. She was a fairly young and very beautiful woman.

Ella couldn't help but stare at her, her mouth wide open in shock, "You're my faerie godmother…" She covered her mouth, unable to silence her tiny laugh.

"Now… That's better. Let's see… Do we have a pumpkin by any chance? I think it would make a lovely carriage." She giggled cutely.

"Pumpkin? A carriage? Are you serious?" She looks really confused.

The faerie nodded, "Of course I'm serious. This is most definitely not something we should joke about, my dear." She shook her head.

Ella swallowed nervously, showing her the only pumpkin they had in their greenhouse, "Do you think this one would work? Or does it have to be huge?"

"Oh no… No, no, no. This is marvelous. This will work just fine. Although, you might want to stand back a few steps." She gently nudged Ella back.

"What are you going to do to it?" She asked quietly, unaware of the way magic works, having thought it didn't exist.

The faerie looked at her, "Call me Helena, my dear… And I'm going to turn it into a beautiful carriage to get you to the ball." She waved her wand at the pumpkin, watching as it expanded, practically blowing the greenhouse to smithereens as it grew to the size of a carriage, turning a beautiful gold.

"Are my eyes deceiving me?... Or did you seriously just turn a _pumpkin _into a _carriage_?" Ella exclaimed.

"Seeing is believing, my dear. Seeing is believing," she rambled as she looks around, "I swear I just saw a few mice… Where are those mice?"

"The mice? Oh…" She pointed to the stone stairs that led down into the rest of the garden, four mice sitting there, watching the women curiously.

Helena let out a small, high pitched sound of delight, waving her wand at the tiny creatures. Within seconds, the mice began to grow several times their normal size, turning into four beautiful white horses, "Hopefully these will come in handy with pulling your carriage."

She then moved over to a goose that was waddling around the edge of the small pond that sat in the middle of the garden. Naturally, she turned it into the footman.

"I feel like I'm forgetting something…" she mutters, tapping her wand on the palm of her hand.

Ella looked down at her torn dress, biting her lip softly, "Um… My dress, perhaps? I don't think it'd be very proper for me to show up to a royal ball looking like this."

"You are absolutely right, my dear…" She circled around her for a moment before speaking again, "Blue. I think you'd look best in blue."

A dreamy sort of smile appeared on Ella's lips, "His eyes were blue… Not just blue… but, like… _really_ blue." She stopped as she looked over to see Helena staring at her, clearing her throat, "I mean, yes. I think blue is a wonderful choise. Um… A wonderful choise for what, exactly?" She smiled awkwardly.

"For the colour of your dress," the faerie laughed, "You remind me of someone I used to know. Hmm. Anyway… Blue it is, then." With another simple flick of her wrist, Helena turned the girl's tattered and torn dress into a magnificent blue ball gown that dazzled in the faint moonlight.

Ella twirled around, watching as the sparkling blue fabric spun around her. She stopped to look at Helena, beaming widely, "It's beautiful! Thank you so much!"

"Of course," she said with a slight nod of her head, "Oh! I almost forgot." She wiggled her fingers, gorgeous slippers made of the nicest glass appearing on her feet. They were adorned with tiny crystal butterflies on the top, adding an extra bit of sparkle.

A gasp escaped Ella's lips as an even wider smile than the one she previously had shown on her face, "They're made of glass…"

Helena smirked, mentally congratulating herself on a job well done, "And you'll find they're really comfortable."

"Hurry! Hurry! Into the carriage," Her faerie godmother and the footman quickly helped her into the carriage, "for you shall go to the ball. Oh, and Ella… Don't forget. The magic only last until midnight, and then everything will return to the way it was before."

"Midnight?" Ella asked for comfirmation.

"Midnight," Helena repeated, "Now off you go before you're late." She beamed, watching as the footman flicked the horses' reins to get them galloping.

Ella smiled widely to herself, delighted to know that she had an even bigger chance of finding Kit than she ever did before.

**A/N: I made this chapter quite a bit longer than the others to make up for the length of the last one. Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
